


Discotheque Dinner Date

by Zeigarnik



Category: Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine
Genre: Hacker is probably a little too coherent, M/M, breadsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeigarnik/pseuds/Zeigarnik
Summary: Hacker and Mole ignore their duties to indulge in the finer things in life...





	Discotheque Dinner Date

“justsaywhatitoldyouto” Hacker instructed as he nudged Mole forward in the short line the two of them had found themselves waiting in. The music playing around them was loud, though not quite as deafening as it was out on the actual dance floor nearby to where they were standing. His foot tapped along to the beat as he adjusted the tie he had on with his suit, loosening it just a hair. It was a catchy enough tune, but dancing around in a place like this had never really been to his taste. It wasn’t what they were hear for anyway, and his attention had already been caught by other attractions inside the Discotheque.

  
  


“Mole not understand why Hacker want Mole to talk to waiter…” Mole said, adjusting his own tie a little as well before shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the customer in front of them to be seated. “Supposed to be looking for Readhead. Gentleman ordered…”

  
  


“nobodywillsuspectus” Hacker said, but the wide, mischievous grin he had spread across his lips told Mole that Hacker’s words were largely a ruse just to get him to play along. “realeasytospotherifshecomesby”

  
  


The actual restaurant itself wasn’t that large, only taking up a small part of the whole building. It seemed to mostly serve as a place for tired dancers to rest and have a drink or a quick bite to eat before they got back out onto the main floor. Depending on where you ended up seated, you could sit back, relax, and have a fantastic view of everyone out on the floor as they danced and bumped against one another amid the blinding colors and flashing lights. Almost as soon as the two of them had made it inside, Hacker had caught sight of a booth that he just knew he had to claim as his own.

  
  


“Going to get caught.” Mole muttered as the customers that had been before them were sat and offered a menu. Then the waiter turned his attention to the two of them, and Mole swore he could feel sweat begin to bead up on the back of his neck, so he hooked a finger in his collar of his shirt to tug at it a little.

  
  


“ _justsaywhatitoldyouto_ ” Hacker whispered, with a bit more conviction behind his words this time, before standing up straight and flashing the waiter the brightest smile he could, but he did move himself behind Mole just a little bit. It didn’t seem to attract much attention from the waiter though, who just looked up at Mole.

  
  


“Just the two of you?” The waiter asked, grabbing two menus from where they were kept slotted and neat before he looked between Mole and what he could see of Hacker. He did glance at the bright green backpack he could partially make out, and what looked to be some kind of large hammer strapped to Mole’s back. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he opened his mouth to say something about how out of place the two of them looked, but Mole cut him off before he could.

  
  


“Yes please, table for two.” Mole said with a small nod, only really parroting what Hacker had said to him. The cold sweat he felt not quite leaving him even after the waiter closed his mouth and shook his head, choosing not to say anything about the oddities he was seeing on the two of them. Instead he simply turned and motioned for the both of them to follow behind him. Hacker had to give Mole a little push forward to get him moving, but eventually they followed after the waiter and they were lead to the booth that Hacker had been keeping his eyes on since they first arrived.

  
  


“Will this work?” The waiter asked.

  
  


“yes” Hacker said quickly, already clambering his way onto the plush seats, patting it with his hands and bouncing slightly even as the waiter looked on with a rather judgmental look on his face at his behavior. Despite being a dance club, it was filled to the brim with some of Monaco’s wealthiest fun seekers, so they and the people working there were undoubtedly going to be a bit snobbish to anyone who didn’t meet their standards, and it didn’t seem a trouble maker like Hacker wasn’t up to par.

  
  


Mole took a seat across the table from Hacker, pleasantly surprised by the amount of room he had available to him, and just like Hacker he took a moment to squish the seat with his hands and bounce a little, a small smile on his face as he did so. He stopped when a menu was placed on the table in front of him though, and he looked up to see the waiter disappear around the corner or their booth.

  
  


“lapofluxury” Hacker said with a quiet snicker as he wiggled back on his seat and sunk down to really get comfortable. He flashed Mole one of his more genuine smiles, and Mole couldn’t help but give him one in return.

  
  


“Kitchen smells good. Mole would like to get food…” He said, picking up his menu and looking over the available options from front to back. What was more impressive than the food choices they had though was the rather extensive list of wines printed out on the last of the laminated pages. He licked his lips, wondering briefly how much it would cost to buy enough for him to get drunk. He remembered moments later that he was here to rescue the girlfriend of a wanted criminal, and to commit a few crimes of his own as well by robbing the place blind. What did it matter if he skipped out on paying for his drinks? “Mole would like some wine as well.”  
  
“nodrinkingformeonthejob” Hacker said as he looked over his own menu, not even glancing at the alcohol. He made a bit of a face as his eyes scanned over the titles and ingredients from various dishes, eyebrows narrowed in confusion before he set it down and slid it across the table to Mole. “dontunderstandorderforme”

  
  


“Mole not understand many fancy foods either…” Mole said, though his confusion came more from his tendency to avoid most of the high class rich people food that Gentleman liked to go for rather than just lack of experience with french cuisine. He just tended to prefer simple foods that didn’t have a million ingredients and that wouldn’t cost him half his stolen fortune to eat.

  
  


“askforchefschoice” Hacker suggested with a shrug, not sure what else to do really aside from making fools of themselves and asking the waiter to explain every dish to them. Either way he figured he’d end up eating something without really knowing what it was that night.

  
  


Almost as soon as Hacker had said that though, the waiter returned, and a rather large basket filled to the brim with bread sticks was placed in the middle of the table, and Hacker’s eyes widened, like he had never seen something quite so beautiful before. He didn’t even wait for the waiter to say anything before he reached out to grab one, taking a large bite from the end.

  
  


“Just… something for you to enjoy while you wait for your food…” The waiter said as he watched Hacker stuff his face with bread. “…Have you two decided what you’d like? Any drinks? I don’t know if either of you saw it, but there’s a wonderful assortment of wine you could choose from.”   
  
“Would like wine, yes.” Mole said with a nod, and there was a few beats of silence between the three as the waiter waited for Mole to ask for a specific wine mentioned on the back of the menu. It took far longer than it should have, but Mole did eventually pick up on the fact that the waiter wanted a little more information from him. “White please.” He added.

  
  


The waiter fought every urge he had to roll his eyes before he pulled out his note pad and scribbled down the vague request for a white wine, before giving a small sigh and forcing a smile again. “And what would you two like to eat?”

  
  


“chefschoice” Hacker decreed, not waiting for Mole to respond as he pointed his bread stick at the waiter before taking another bite and proceeding to talk with a cheek full of bread. “surpriseus”

  
  


“Alright.” The waiter said, looking more than a little exasperated with the two of them, and he really couldn’t shake the feeling that they didn’t belong there, but they looked like they had money, and being a little annoying to a server wasn’t much of a reason for them to be kicked out. “I’ll be right back with a wine for you shortly…” He said with a nod towards Mole before he turned on heel and left the two of them behind. Hacker leaned around to watch him go, and as soon as he was out of sight he flopped back against the booth again and laughed.

  
  


“seenotsobad” He said.

  
  


“Mole agrees, not so bad.” Mole said, reaching for the basket to grab his own bread stick to enjoy. While they settled in, he watched as Hacker’s attention and gaze was pulled out to the dance floor, and he stared at him while Hacker watched all the guests out there having the time of their lives as they got down to the beat of the music. “…Mole did not think Hacker liked Discotheques though.”

  
  


“huh” Hacker asked, glancing at Mole for a moment before shrugging and looking back towards the dance floor. “lovethesceneirlddr”

  
  


Mole was quiet for a few contemplative minutes, tearing bits off of the bread stick and eating them until he only had a small chunk left. “…Hacker wants to dance?” He offered, though he wasn’t sure if he would regret saying anything considering he had often been told he had two left feet.

  
  


“fuckthatnoisehatecrowds” Hacker said with a scoff, scooting back a little father into his side of the booth and making it quite clear he had no intentions to get up and dance. Mole had to admit he was slightly relieved.

  
  


“Hacker would dance for just Mole though? Not in crowd?” Mole asked curiously. Hacker bit his lower lip as an evil grin appeared on his face, and he threw a side glance Mole’s way, an expression that Mole had come to learn meant that Hacker had likely thought of some dirty joke he probably wouldn’t understand. They tended to be pretty funny once Hacker explained them to him though, so he never minded much when Hacker made them.

  
  


“wantaprivatedancebaby” Hacker asked, laughter bubbling up from him before he had even finished talking. Mole actually cracked a smile at that, understanding what he meant enough to get why he thought it was funny, and he reached for another bread stick while Hacker giggled away to himself. “youmeandddr”

  
  


“Mole not sure what ‘ddr’ is…” Mole said.

  
  


“dancinggame” Hacker said.

  
  


“Mole will be bad at it.” Mole warned, and Hacker just gave a little shrug.

  
  


“iamtoohalfthefun” Hacker said as he relaxed against the table and his gaze returned to the dance floor. Mole couldn’t help but grin as he tried to imagine what Hacker might actually look like while dancing. He could only picture that Hacker’s dancing, like everything else the man seemed to do, would be erratic and fast paced to the point of seeming messy and nonsensical. He decided then and there that he really needed to try and think up a way to make seeing that a reality

  
  


He didn’t get to think on it too long before Hacker quickly smacked at his arm with the back of his hand a few times though. “spottedalittlebirdie”

  
  


“Who?” Mole asked, and he looked towards the dance floor again. He didn’t spot anyone of interest the first few times his eyes passed over the crowd, but when Hacker ended up pointing out who he had seen, Mole quickly followed his finger and spotted the dirty man with a monkey crawling up and around the suit he seemed to have haphazardly thrown on. It looked like Pickpocket had seen better days, but at least he was poised to take quite a bit of money from the poor saps dancing out on the floor if he could just get close enough to send Hector to go out there.

  
  


Hacker quickly reached up to the earpiece he was wearing and he turned it back up again so he could listen in to whatever conversations the rest of the crew was having. “peekabooiseeyou” He said, and they could watch as Pickpocket instantly straightened up a little a gave a quick look around. His eyes passed over their table for half a second before darting back to them, and both Hacker and Mole gave the man a little wave. Even from across the dance floor, Hacker and Mole could see the anger start to appear on Pickpocket’s face, and they couldn’t help but bust up into obnoxiously loud laughter as the hobo dragged his thumb across his neck at them, a clear threat that neither of them cared to acknowledge.

  
  


‘ _You have found her?_ ’ Gentleman asked, his voice suddenly coming over the private com frequency that the group used for missions. He was likely somewhere else in the building, having chosen to see this particular task through himself when more often than not he would be overseeing the heist through cameras set up and connected to the target’s security system by Hacker. Tonight Lookout was keeping watch over everyone from the car outside in his stead.

  
  


“notyetbossstilllooking” Hacker said.

  
  


‘ _He and Mole are sitting at a table eating bread sticks!_ ’ Pickpocket hissed in a quiet but angry whisper. ‘ _They’re just watching me do work!_ ’

  
  


“tattletale” Hacker growled, a frown gracing his lips before he took another big bite of his bread stick.

  
  


‘ _I’ve already tripped an alarm once that Hacker was supposed to be taking care_ _of! Guards are already staring, they’re not going to buy this disguise for long!_ ’ Pickpocket accused. ‘ _Get off your ass and help us!_ ’

  
  


“icanhelpyoufromhereholdup” Hacker said, and he reached around to his backpack to dig for his laptop. It only took him a moment to grab it and wake it from sleep mode, and with a quick glance to the nearby DJ station he quietly muttered under his breath as he got to work. Mole watched with a confused look on his face, but minute later he heard the music cut out on the dance floor rather abruptly. Most of the guard’s watching the dancers, including the ones that had been suspiciously eying Pickpocket, had their attention stolen by the quickly rising confusion from the crowd.

  
  


When the music started back up, an entirely different song had started playing, and despite the confusion from both the dancers and the DJs alike, people had started dancing again, though this time it was to ‘I Will Survive’ as it blasted over the building’s sound system. They didn’t seem to mind the change much at all, but Mole got the impression that Pickpocket wasn’t quite as appreciative of the joke when a slew of hushed curses came over the frequency, all aimed towards Hacker.  

  
  


‘ _I’m going to kill them!_ ’ Pickpocket snapped.

  
  


‘ _Mole? Hacker? What_ _ **are**_ _you doing?_ ’ Gentleman asked, and while to most he might have sounded as composed as ever to most, there was a strain to his voice that only Hacker and Mole could really pick up on, the only indication that he might lose his temper with them if they weren’t careful.

  
  


‘ _Ah, I see them now, idiots, they’re sitting around eating just like Pickpocket said._ ’ Lookout said, apparently having been looking from camera to camera to find the pair. ‘ _They’re lucky nobody’s caught on to their little act and arrested them yet._ ’

  
  


“coulddowntheplaceandnotgetup” Hacker said, closing his laptop and tucking it away before grabbing his phone to play with instead.

  
  


‘ _I know for a fact that’s not true._ ’ Pickpocket growled.

  
  


‘ _Mole?_ ’ Gentleman asked, seeing as Hacker was rather unabashedly shirking his duties right then. He figured he might get some sort of an answer from him at least.

  
  


“Mole and Small Criminal are on…” Mole paused, and he looked to Hacker for help on the word that seemed to be escaping him at the moment. “Recon duty? Watching for Redhead.” He said, and Hacker nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

  
  


‘ _Have to get in these dancer’s pockets quickly, these guards aren’t going to turn a blind eye to me for much longer._ ’ Pickpocket said, and he slowly crept forward, Hector hovering around his feet as he moved.

  
  


“wantsomehelp” Hacker offered.

  
  


‘ _From you? Not anymore._ ’ Pickpocket muttered. ‘ _I’d hate to ruin your dinner date by making you do your job._ ’

  
  


“arentyouconsiderate” Hacker said with a scoff. “shouldntneedhelplettinghectordoalltheworkanyway”

  
  


‘ _Messieurs!_ ’ Gentleman said, his tone sharp, and it was clear to everyone now that he was becoming quite fed up with the way certain members of his crew were behaving. ‘ _We have a job to do, do not lose sight of that!_ ’

  
  


“Sorry Gentleman…” Mole said, trying to sound as sincere as he could, but he was struggling to try and keep his laughter to a minimum over the back and forth between Hacker and Pickpocket. Not that he particularly enjoyed it when there was tension between his teammates, but there was something about listening to Hacker verbally slam someone, whether it was a member of their crew or not, that was highly amusing to him. He had to admire the little guy’s sharp tongue. “Mole and Hacker will help look for Redhead. Doubt she is on this floor.”

  
  


‘ _Thank you…_ ’ Gentleman said with a small, exasperated sigh.

  
  


Mole had set his half eaten bread stick back in the basket and started scooting towards the edge of the booth to stand up when Hacker reached across the table to give his arm a few good smacks and catch his attention.

  
  


“ohhlala” Hacker said, pointing towards where their waiter was returning to them with a rather impressive looking bottle of wine in his hands, and two wine glasses. Mole had been halfway between standing and sitting when Hacker alerted him to this, and Mole froze for a moment before quickly sitting back down, eyes locked on the bottle being brought over to the two of them. While Mole hadn’t exactly picked up on French cuisine very well, he had taken quite the shine to the collection of wines that Gentleman had been willing to share with him over the years. He might have been wrong, but the branding certainly seemed on par with something that Gentleman would keep, and Gentleman’s taste in wine was nothing less that superb.

  
  


“Mole supposes one drink couldn’t hurt…” Mole said quietly, and Hacker snickered to himself at the sparkle Mole always seemed to get in his eyes when he had his sights set on alcohol he wanted to try. Of course Mole could out drink anyone on the team, so Hacker had his doubts that Mole would stop at just one glass.

  
  


“thatsthespirit” Hacker said just before the waiter arrived at their table, and he shut his lips tights.

  
  


“A glass for you both?” The waiter asked, looking between both criminals.

  
  


“noneforme” Hacker said, shaking his head and waving the man off.

  
  


“Leave bottle here.” Mole said, pointing towards the table and the waiter nodded before setting a glass down and popping the bottle open to pour some out for Mole.

  
  


“I must warn you that this particular wine is far from cheap…” The waiter informed before he glanced towards the kitchen. “I can bring you a bucket of ice to keep it in for now…”

  
  


“moneysnotaproblem” Hacker said, before reaching into the pocket of his suit to pull out some cash, most of it what he had swiped from someone just as they were coming in. It wasn’t too often that he threw any money around for things like tips or bribes or even high end luxury goods like a few of the other members had done from time to time, preferring to only drop money for technology that he either couldn’t or just didn’t feel like stealing. The rest of it he tended to hoard away, and his own amassed wealth wasn’t far off from rivaling that of even Gentleman’s, but he kept rather tight lipped about that fact. He could afford to splurge a bit on a poor, unwitting waiter, as long as it meant that he could sit around and fuck off with Mole a while longer. The waiter certainly seemed stunned by the amount of money being slid towards him by Hacker, almost to the point of causing Mole’s glass to spill over. “somethigforthetroublewecause”

  
  


“Uhh… Is there anything else I can get you while I’m in the kitchen?” The waiter asked slowly, and while the cash made him no less suspicious of the two, it certainly put them high up on his priority list of customers he was tending to. He took the absurdly large tip and stuck it in his back pocket without even thinking of asking where the money had come from.

  
  


“Just food when is done.” Mole said with a shake of his head as he reached out to take his wine glass, and Hacker waved his bread stick at the waiter with a grin. The waiter quickly stepped back after setting the bottle down and nodded his head to the two of them before hurrying off.

  
  


“sucker” Hacker said, and Mole laughed, holding his wine glass out towards Hacker. Hacker grinned and reached out to tap his bread stick against the rim of the glass in a sort of toast. “getthatbackbeforeweleave”

  
  


‘ _Gentleman I’d consider yourself down two men at this point._ ’ Lookout said over the com line but Hacker just reached up to mute his headset halfway through, so only Mole heard the entirety of what she had to say. ‘ _Would have been better just to leave them at the hotel, they’re useless._ ’

  
  


“Mole got cash from cash register. Mole not useless.” Mole said before he tried his first taste of the wine he’d been given. It was a small sip, but even from across the table Hacker could appreciate the way Mole’s eyes lit up when he tasted it, and the second drink he took was far larger than the first, so Hacker knew it was good stuff.

  
  


‘ _Cash should be an afterthought to locating and extracting Redhead, and dining should be the furthest thing from your mind right now…_ ’ Gentleman scolded, his voice much harsher than it usually tended to get even in the worst of situations, but for once Mole just rolled his eyes at his uncle’s words.

  
  


“Mole seen Redhead work, know she is OK. Crafty lady, sneakier than Mole and Gentleman combined. Redhead probably on way down to meet other dirty criminals soon.” Mole said, and when Hacker gave him two thumbs up this time he couldn’t help but smile and return the gesture to him. At least someone had his back.

  
  


There was no immediate response from Gentleman other than a terribly annoyed sigh and some incomprehensible muttering, so Mole knew he was in for an earful later that evening when they all returned to the hotel. He could only hope that Gentleman would be too swept up and distracted by the feeling of having his lover back at his side once more and go easy on him. Either way he figured this time with Hacker would be worth whatever berating in the end.

  
  


‘ _Merde…_ ’ Pickpocket hissed, though the anger he seemed to have towards Hacker and Mole was all but gone from his voice, and instead had been replaced by a fear.

  
  


‘ _What is it?_ ’ Lookout asked, and there was a bit of silence from Pickpocket as the others listened for any sign as to what might have gone wrong to make him curse. Mole simply looked out over the dance floor to see the man slowly backing up from the crowd, only to turn and run. When a gunshot sounded off in the building, both Mole and Hacker quickly ducked down in pure instinct, looking around frantically for the source.

  
  


‘ _Merde! Time to go Hector!_ ’ Pickpocket said in a hurried tone, ducking as well when another guard’s gun went off, but it didn’t seem to help in the slightest as he let out a pained yelp when he was hit. Hector let out a little screech as well, but Pickpocket simply grabbed at the wound on his arm and kept running. He hopped the barrier that separated the dance floor from the restaurant and sprinted through it as more guards took notice, and dancers began to panic as they fled the dance floor.

  
  


Hacker peered around the corner of the booth just in time for Pickpocket to come racing by their table, and if the man’s life hadn’t been at stake, he was sure Pickpocket would have stopped to try and throttle him for just sitting around and eating. Another bullet was fired, and Hacker jerked back to avoid getting caught in the cross fire, though he was actually quite far from being at risk of getting hit.

  
  


Several guards were hot on Pickpocket’s trail, but when the first one of the bunch was about to pass by their table in their pursuit of the hobo, Mole made sure to jut his leg out to catch the man’s ankle and send him toppling to the ground. Most of the others followed shortly behind, becoming tripped up on their front man.

  
  


“neversaywedidntdoanythingforyou” Hacker mumbled over the com line, though he still hadn’t turned up the volume on his end to hear any response Pickpocket might have had for him.

  
  


Mole watched as the guard he had tripped slowly collected his wits and had a look up at him. He seemed as though he were about to apologize for the inconvenience their little chase was causing for their dinner, but something caught his eye. From where the man lay sprawled out on the floor, he could see the large sledge hammer that Mole had set down beside himself when he took a seat, and he could even see the strange backpack that looked like it had the wiring for some sort of bomb sticking out of it. His eyes widened, and his breathing picked up a little as he looked back up at Mole, fear now apparent in his eyes as he stared at the large man looming over him. He then looked back to where the rest of the guards were struggling to get to their feet.

  
  


“Criminals! Watch out, two more right here! Armed and dangerous!” He shouted to the others in warning, and they all looked up to where both Hacker and Mole were already gathering their things and moving to make a quick escape now that their cover had been blown. Mole grabbed the bottle of wine he had just started on, and Hacker grabbed the basket of bread sticks before he all but clambered over the table and hit the ground running. Mole trailed after him as quickly as he could with his hammer slowing him down. He took another big pull from his bottle just as he rounded a corner and ran after his smaller companion, before the clicking of guns could be heard, and then a spray of bullets tore at the wall where he had been moments before.

  
  


“onestarservicehere” Hacker said with a shaky laugh, his breathing labored as he reached up to turn his com like back up. “gonnafindabettertabledownstairs”

  
  


‘ _ **Hacker**_ … _._ ’ Gentleman started, before Mole cut him off.

  
  


“Mole and Small criminal will look downstairs for Redhead, no more sitting, Mole promise.” He said, though it was probably to his luck that none of the other could see the elated expression he had on his face at the thrill of it all. Even now there was no time to slow down though, and the two all but crashed through a door and barreled their way through the DJ booth to try and get to the other side of the building. They ignored the fearful shouts of dancers calling for guards, and the two of them knew that they needed to disappear quick.

  
  


“notputtingthebreadsticksdown” Hacker said, and after taking half a second to glance around a corner, he ran ahead towards a door he knew for a fact lead to an access ladder they could use to take a bit of a scenic route to the stairs leading down to the lower level. Mole followed behind quickly, keeping watch as Hacker got the hatch open while holding the bread basket clamped tight between his teeth, and he followed him up shortly after.

  
  


‘ _I’m going to_ _ **kill**_ _them._ ’ Pickpocket grunted, and a bit of a pain filled groan came over the airway as well. Where he had run off to hide was mystery to both Hacker and Mole, but he was likely dealing with the bullet wound on his arm. Hardly a threat to them at all, and they ignored him.

  
  


With the chaos that had been created on the dance floor, and the efforts that the guards were busy going through to search for them as well as calm the dancers that were running around panicking and just generally getting in all of the guard’s ways, it was child’s play for Mole to snatch a key off of the front counter and make their way into the private room that held the stairs they needed.

  
  


“Hacker thinks Redhead would like bread sticks?” Mole asked as Hacker got the doors to the stairs open and started down them, and Hacker glanced back at him as he laughed.

  
  


“ohabsolutely”

 

 


End file.
